LoVE ME LiKE YoU MEaN iT
by MeLi38
Summary: This conflict had been attacking Lily for the past year, no matter what they always seemed to out-weigh each other in one way or the other.
1. LoVE MaKES THE WoRLD Go RoUND

LoVE ME LiKE YoU MEaN iT

CHaPtER 1 – LoVE MaKES tHE WoRLD Go RoUND:

WRiTTEN BY MELiSSa:

In a dim light, Lily is sitting upon the infamous red couch; lying upon the interior of a very familiar underground site. Slowly the carefully lit room becomes less and less in view, as the red couch becomes more in focus. Lily is the focal point . . . the closer the view, the more she's visible. Slowly a salty tear rolls down her cheek.

This conflict had been attacking her for the past year, no matter what they always seemed to out-weigh each other in one way or the other. First there was Travis, oh Travis with the intelligence of Einstein himself and that face! That beautiful face, whether it be that dimpled smile or that full faced scroll . . . it would be Travis, the full hearted 'dream boy' with a heart of gold. Then there was Ray, the boy she's known since birth . . . her best friend. He has the brain of a fly, yet he's the funniest guy she knows. How was she supposed to choose?

Softly and slowly a song begins to play in the background.

'_Here, here I am again_

_And I'm staring at these same four walls_

_Alone again_

_And now all the colors blend_

_And I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page_

_Hold on it's tragic, stumbling through all this static_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_My broken heart just has no use _

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

_Well every time you try to tell me_

_Say the words and I'm the only_

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground_

_When you say love makes the world go round_

_My love look at what you've done to me_

_For someone who has felt so strong_

_It's amazing I'm completely gone_

_Hold on it's tragic stumbling through all this static_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_My broken heart just has no use _

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

_Well every time you try to tell me_

_Say the words and I'm the only_

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground_

_When you say love makes the world go round_

_I guess the kind of love you give me_

_I'd rather be alone believe me_

_Is that the way you 'posed to treat me_

_I'd rather walk away_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_My broken heart just has no use _

_I guess promises are better left unsaid, yeah_

_Well every time you try to tell me_

_Say the words and I'm the only_

_But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground_

_When you say love makes the world go round_

_Yeah_

_You say love makes the world go round_

_Every time you try to tell me_

_I don't care you're not the only _

_Don't you know I'm coming back around_

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round, yeah_

'_Cause I say love makes the world go round_ '

Upon the leaf covered path walked a slumped figure. He was wearing a tight white shirt, faded jeans, and a gray hoodie . . . an outfit different from his usual attire. He strides steadily down the dirt path, colorful leaves swirling around him. It's now visible who this blonde figure is . . . Travis.

"How can I get her to love me? To love me and only me?" the question repeated itself in Traivs' thoughts. Then the obvious hurled at him . . . he knew what to do. The only conflict was, he had to act upon it . . . and fast!

HoPE YoU ENJoy!!

.:xxooxx:.

MELiSSa


	2. iF YoU SNooZE Do YoU LoSE?

LoVE ME LiKE YoU MEaN iT

CHaPTER 2: iF YoU SNooZE Do YoU LoSE?

WRiTTEN BY CaSSaNDRa:

Travis turned around and retraced his steps back to where he had just come from, the station . . . "What am I going to say when open that door? How will she react? There were so many unanswered questions to ponder on. All I want her to do is love me, not Ray and I, but just me. I am good for her, I can make her happier then she has ever been before." He continued back along the trail to the station pondering on what would happen, and continued to think about all the unanswered questions he had been wondering about for the past year.

Little did Travis know, Ray had the same plan as he did and he himself was also making his way to the station to finally confess his undying love for Lily. " I have to do this, I can not chicken out again. If you think of it like baseball I'm at bat, I've got two strikes and if I strike out again that means Travis will be up to bat. I really don't want Buddha Boy hitting a homerun because we both know that if I strike out he will be sure he wins the game. I don't know what I would do if Lily did not love me back. Well this is it," he said as he reached the large door leading in to the station.

Down in the station Lily heard someone coming down the metal stairs, she quickly wiped away the new tears that had begun to fall. She tried to get herself composed before who ever it was coming down opened the large metal door, Lily pulled her long hair down to lightly cover her face. Just as she turned her back to the door, it opened and a male voice spoke but Lily didn't turn around because she knew just who the voice belonged to. "Ray what are you doing here? I thought you went home"

Travis had quickened his pace to a light jog knowing he had to get back to the station either before Lily decided to leave or before Ray had the same idea as he did and get their first. "I would be so devastated he got to her first and she chose him over me, I don't care if they have known each other since they were in diapers. It's not really relevant when it comes to love. It all depends on what the two people are feeling then and there". Travis continued to jog moving closer and closer to the station, it was in his sight. He began to smile more and more as he got closer. It was as if he could just feel that she was there, his heart beamed with hope and pride."

"I came here because I have to talk to you, to be honest I should have said what I wanted to say last year when I first realized just what it was that I was feeling. I am in Love with you Lily and I'm not meaning the High School sweethearts sort of I love you, I know most people don't understand what that means, some do but don't figure it out till they are adults. These feelings for you are real, whenever I am around you I want to stay with you. I can't sleep at night because I am always thinking of you, I think about you every millisecond of the day Lily. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me but I felt I had to tell you, it was getting to the point where it actually hurt to see you because I care about you so much and not having you with me every second of the day was driving me insane". Lily turned around

At this point Lily began to explain, "Ray...."

He shook his head before you say anything I just have one more thing to say, and with that he moved to wards her. Ray pushed the hair out of Lily's face before grazing it with his hand and pulling her into a deep kiss.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know how to what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you _

Travis reached the door to the station, opened the door and went down the stairs. His heart was beating harder and harder with each step he took, but it was not from his jog to the station he knew it was because this was one of the biggest moments in his life. He reached the big metal door at the bottom of the stairs, opened it and what he saw made him feel like all the life had just been sucked out of him. He cleared his throat; both Ray and Lily broke a part and with complete shock. Before either one of them could speak Travis said "I guess I'm too late to tell you I love you Lily" and he bolted out the door again leaving Ray and Lily speechless.


	3. Do i HaVE To SaY GooD BYE?

* * *

LoVE ME LiKE YoU MEaN iT

CHaPTER 3: Do i HaVE To SaY GooD-BYE?

WRiTTEN BY MELiSSa:

"What just happened?" Lily asked still in shock.

"Well, we kissed . . . and then Travis showed up and told you –"Ray began to explain.

"He told me he loves me." Lily breathed.

"Uhhh, yeah that he did."

"All this time, he's really loved me!"

"Lily?"

"I . . . I have to go Ray. I'm sorry . . . "

Lily walked slowly to the door, getting faster with each step.

"Wait! Lily, please don't tell me you love him. It would kill me."

"I never wanted to hurt you Ray."

With that Lily left the station. She felt bad about Ray, she really did. Although she felt even worse for Travis, he walked in on a kiss that was never meant to happen. "All this time I've been waiting for him . . . now I've probably lost him because Ray decided to make a move first. Oh where is he?" Lily said to herself frantically. It then dawned upon her where Travis would hide in the time of anguish . . . his home. With a quickening pace she ran across the familiar roads to the Strong's house.

Lily was now facing the Maple Wood door that opened into the two-story white Victorian house. She rang the doorbell and chimes echoed throughout the house. Lily heard footsteps and became hopeful, but when the door opened all faith fell hard.

"Hello? Do I know you?" Mrs. Strong questioned.

"I'm a friend of Travis' . . . is he home?" Lily replied.

"I'm afraid not. He said he was going to go talk to a girl named Lily, and then he's supposed to be leaving for his Uncle's for a week."

"WHAT? He's leaving? No no no! This can't be happening!"

"I thought he told his friends, are you sure you know him?"

"Yes. I'm positive, because I'm Lily!"

"Oh."

"Where's he going? When's he leaving?"

"England I'm afraid, he should be leaving in . . ." Mrs. Strong paused while she checked her watch "about 45 minutes."

"Thank you!" Lily said as she sprinted toward her home.

"Mom has to take me there. Oh please let her be home."

* * *

The Toronto Airport was filled with people. Travis struggled to get to his destination. He passed a flight schedule and stopped to see if there were any time changes. It read . . .

Toronto to London (Flight 891) -- Delayed due to fog . . . take-off will be at 5:30 instead of 4:45.

"Crap!" Travis thought, "Why can't I get out of here? I swear I'm cursed!"

* * *

Lily looked at her silver watch; the time read 4:40. "No! I'm going to miss his plane!" she screamed in her head. Simone had taken her to the airport, and they were at the drop off now.

"Call me if you need a ride home." Simone told her.

"Thanks, but I've really got to go." Lily explained.

"I know, and sis."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lily said while getting out of the car.

* * *

"Please don't tell me that this is good bye." Lily and Travis thought at the same time.

* * *

"The flight delay has been lifted," A woman said over the intercom "We will be taking off at 5:00 PM."

The picture is split in two; the left side is of Travis and the right of Lily. Both of them have tears silently fall down there face.

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

"I don't care if he's on a plane!" Lily said stubbornly to herself while wiping her tears "I'm calling his cell phone." Quickly, by memory, Lily dialed the 7-digit number. She waited impatiently while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Travis answered.

"Travis!" Lily exclaimed, "I love you, I love you so much!"


	4. UP, UP aND aWaY

CHaPTER 4: Up, Up, And Away

WRiTTEN BY Cassandra:

((Recap))

"I don't care if he's on a plane!" Lily said stubbornly to herself while wiping her tears "I'm calling his cell phone." Quickly, by memory, Lily dialed the 7-digit number. She waited impatiently while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Travis answered.

"Travis!" Lily exclaimed, "I love you, I love you so much!"

((Chapter 4))

Travis was surprised yet angry to be hearing that sweet angelic voice he had cared so long for "If you love me so much then why did I walk in on you and Ray kissing? Answer me that Lily."

Lily was crying more then ever now, people were beginning to stare " I don't know, I was about to explain to Ray that I only saw him as a best friend and not a boyfriend but he kissed me and it felt as if everything disappeared. When you opened that door though it was as if my heart fell to pieces. Travis, please come off that plane and we can talk about this more. I don't know what I would do without you; if you left me, and I love you too much to find out."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Travis spoke as he was doing his best not to let her know he too was crying "Lily, I am going to my uncles for a week. I need to clear my head. I love you too and even though it is only a week, I want you to wait for me. Can you do that?"

Lily was beginning to feel a little relieved but she was still feeling upset so she whispered a somewhat clear "Yes."

Travis smiled wiping away his tears, he began to look around and noticed that he had not seated yet and people were beginning to stare.

"Listen Lily, my plane is about to take off so I have to hang up now, but I love you and I will phone you in a few days." And with that he hung up his phone and turned it off.

Lily was still standing in the terminal crying, before she turned around and started walking to wards home. She was about to unlock her front door when she came up with a brilliant idea . . .

_Grew up in a small town   
And when the rain would fall down   
I just stared out my window   
Dreaming of a could-be   
And if I'd end up happy   
I would pray (I would pray) _

Trying not to reach out   
But when I'd try to speak out   
Felt like no one could hear me   
Wanted to belong here   
But something felt so wrong here   
So I pray (I would pray)   
I could breakaway

Chorus:   
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly   
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky   
I'll make a wish   
Take a chance   
Make a change   
And breakaway   
Out of the darkness and into the sun   
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved   
I'll take a risk   
Take a chance   
Make a change   
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze   
Sleep under a palm tree   
Feel the rush of the ocean   
Get onboard a fast train   
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)   
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors   
Swinging around wild indoors   
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but   
Gotta keep moving on, moving on   
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings   
And I'll learn how to fly   
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye   
I gotta take a risk   
Take chance   
Make a change   
And breakaway   
Out of the darkness and into the sun   
But I won't forget the place I come from   
I gotta take a risk   
Take a chance   
Make a change   
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"Mom, Please it's something I need to do. I love him so much, you may not understand it but I do. Why won't you just let me go?" Lily asked pleading with her mother.

Mrs.Randall shook her head "Lillian you are not flying all the way to England just to be with some silly boy, besides did you not say he would be back in one week?"

Lily sighed "Mom that is not the point, and he is not some silly boy. He is my fate, he is who I want to and will always be with. I don't care that you don't understand this, but you should just support me and let me go to England. I promise I will pay you guys back."

"Lillian, you're not going and that's the end of it, now go up to your room and please stop asking me. Why don't you go do your homework or something?" Mrs.Randall suggested.

Lily sighed " Fine, I should not have been surprised, you guys are always trying to find ways to ruin my life. I'm going to do my homework and go to bed, so good night mom" And she went upstairs to her room and closed the door.

((The next Morning))

Mrs. Randall knocked on her daughters door "Lily time to get up for school." when she did not get a response she figured Lily had not heard her " Lillian it is time to get up and go to school, Right now." Little did she know, her daughter was not in her room. Mrs. Randall was getting fed up and she finally opened the door "PHILLIP GET IN HERE QUICK, LILY IS MISSING AND ALL SHE LEFT WAS THIS NOTE. PHILLLLLLIP."


End file.
